


NCT One Shots and Drabbles

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles centered around NCT.





	1. Author's Note

There is a combination of bxb and bxg one shots or drabbles throughout this. Read at your own risk.

There is a collection of fluff, smut, and angst in this. I will try to have a note at the top that summarizes the chapter for the most part and warns of what genre is to come.


	2. Plans Change (Johnny x Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny had everything planned out at a young trainee, but his world is flipped upside down when he meets Ten, the young international trainee, that sends him into a tailspin. They go on about their lives, together. But fate has a funny way of working, and it's difficult to tell if it's for, or against you. Lucky for Johnny, he has the members to help him make a very important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one shot is also posted as a stand alone.

Sometimes things happen that people never expected to happen. You have a plan for your life, then everything changes. Plans go out the door.

Johnny had plans. He had a lot of them. Move back to Seoul and audition for SM. Become a trainee. Train for a few years. Join a group. Spend his life on stage. Fall in love with idol life. Die a happy, single song writer.  
...But plans change.

Johnny never expected this to happen. None of it. He had been a trainee for a year, hiding away, training, preparing himself for idol life. Waiting for the perfect group. Waiting to be an idol. Waiting for his dream to come true.

A year flew by. He walked into the SM building on March 13, 2001. He made his way to the practice room that he and the other trainees were always told to use, an old bag of fresh clothes slung over his shoulder.  
He pushed open the door. No one would be there this early in the morning, but he wanted a few hours alone anyway. He wouldn’t get that today.  
He peeked into the room and his eyes landed on a new boy, small, skinny, dancing all alone to no music.  
Johnny’s eyes trailed down the male, drinking in every bit of him. Hungrily taking him in. His black hair. His tan skin. His slim waist. His long neck. His small arms. His feet, floating effortlessly on the floor as if he were floating.  
Johnny was enamored.  
“Are you going to come in?” the boy asked.  
Johnny was caught off guard, but his body responded for him, his long legs leading him into the room, the heavy door shutting behind him with a click.  
“I-I’m Johnny.”  
Why the hell am I stuttering?  
“Call me Ten,” he responded.  
His voice… His smile…  
Johnny’s plans began to change with those simple words. But it was what came next that had him not so concerned about what he had planned for himself. He was about to get smacked between the eyes with fates plan.

The two grew close, fast. The were the best of friends, always together, both being international, even if they were from different countries. Johnny helped teach Ten Enlish. Ten helped teach Johnny Madarin.  
They were hardly ever separate and the entire agency knew it. Where Ten was, Johnny was close behind. They looked out for one another. But… it wasn’t what either of them wanted. Entirely.  
“Johnny?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I like you.”  
Johnny turned his head to look at the boy laying on the floor of the wooden dance floor beside him.  
“I like you too.”  
Ten turned to look at him. Their eyes met and Ten smiled at him. He slid his hand across the floor slowly and wrapped his thin fingers around Johnny’s.  
“Let’s go on a date to your favorite restaurant,” Johnny said, entwining their fingers.

One date turned into two. Two turned into ten. And pretty soon, they went on dates when they could. Just hanging around each other all the time. They couldn’t get enough of one another.  
Practices became sultry glances, swift movements, hidden kisses, and whispered “I love you’s.”  
Pretty soon, a year was disappearing, then two. They had fights. They didn’t always get along. They annoyed one another. But they never stopped loving one another.  
But the year 2016 was slowly creeping around the corner and there was talk. Rumors creeping around every corner that both Johnny and Ten would soon be put into groups.  
The thought alone was scary and exillerating. It’s what both of them had always wanted… but how could they exist without one another.  
Different groups meant different promotions. Different promotions meant different places. Different places meant different fans. Different fans meant different popularities. Different popularies meant jealously. Jealousy meant fights. Fights meant a break up. Neither of them could bare it. So Ten felt that he didn't have a choice.  
“We need to break up…”  
“What?” Johnny prayed he had misheard his boyfriend.  
“We’re about to be split up. We’re going to want different things.”  
“Please don’t do this.”  
“I’m sorry. I love you. But fate brought us together. And fate is ripping us apart.”  
By now, the tears that had gathered in Ten’s eyes were falling down his cheeks. Johnny reached out to cup his boyfriends cheek, to brush the tears away and draw him in for a kiss, change his mind, but Ten turned his head.  
“Goodbye Johnny.”  
Johnny watched him walk away until his figure had disappeared. It was only then that Johnny let out a loud scream, falling to his knees, slamming his fists into the floor.

A week later, Johnny received a letter to report to a specific dance room where he would meet his group.  
Receiving the paper only reminded him that he’d lost the love of his life for their dreams. He almost didn’t go. But then he’d be throwing away Ten and his dream.  
He opened the practice room, and the first person that caught his eye, was Ten.  
Sure, there were other people there. People they’d both made friends with. But his eyes locked on Ten.  
“Start thinking of a name for your group,” someone said over an intercom in the room.  
Johnny’s eyes widened. So… he and Ten… were going to be together.  
He locked eyes with his ex-boyfriend, sharing an expression for shock before Ten’s dancer legs were shoving him forward, straight into Johnny’s open arms.  
Lips connected in a messy, sloppy kiss. Teeth clashed from the force, tongues squirmed. Lips bruised. But neither of them cared. They were going to be together.

And thus the journey began. They didn’t do promotions together. They were basically in different groups under the same label, under the same brand, but it worked.  
At least, until it didn’t.  
Ten went to China to promote with WayV. Johnny went to America to promote with NCT127. They were separate most of the time, and it hurt. But it made Johnny certain of one thing.  
He couldn’t live without Ten. And he never wanted to relive the horrible week he’d had when Ten broke up with him.  
“I love him too much to let him go,” he said, head resting on a pillow, legs thrown over Taeyong’s lap.  
“Then don’t. You guys are going to be separate because of your jobs and who you are. But who says you can’t do something about it?”  
Taeyong’s words struck a cord in Johnny.  
“Do you think it would be ok?”  
“Sweetheart, if SM tried to say no, or break you two apart, all hell would break lose,” Taeyong said.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if the fans rained hell down on SM for it. They love you two together,” Yuta added his input into the conversation.  
“When will they be back from China?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“That’s not enough time to plan it!”  
“Johnny. Ten loves you. He doesn’t need something crazy romantic. All he needs is you.”  
Doyoung was right.

The plane landed in Seoul airport. Johnny and Doyoung were waiting by the gates, anticipating the loves of their lives walking past the gate and into their arms.  
“Look! I see Lucas!” Doyoung pointed to the tall male.  
Johnny perked up, frantically looking. His eyes landed on Ten, trailing behind Lucas, looking like he was half asleep.  
“TEN!” he yelled, practically bouncing like a puppy.  
“KUN!” Johnny was surprised when Doyoung ran straight through the gate.  
Kun dropped the bags he’d been holding and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend.  
“Screw it. If the soccer moms can break the rules, I can do,” he said, plowing through the gate to gather Ten up in his arms.  
The smaller melted into his embrace, legs wrapping around his waist. But sadly, the hug couldn’t last forever. Johnny eventually had to put him down, grabbing up Ten’s bags and leading him through the airport.

At home, Johnny led the male into his room. Ten didn’t have to be told twice. He was always one to make himself at home anywhere anyways.  
He kicked off his shoes, pushed down his jeans, stepping out of them and taking off his shirt.  
Johnny watched him strip down, smiling softly as he shut the light out as soon as Ten crawled under the blue duvet. Johnny stripped out of his jeans and shirt, piling them beside Ten’s on the floor before crawling in beside him, on his side.  
He opened his arms and Ten was immediately sucked to his chest, small arms wrapping around the taller’s torso. Johnny enveloped Ten close to him, wrapping him up entirely in his arms.  
“I love you,” Ten whispered.  
Johnny’s fingers found the small intricate butterfly tattoo hidden on Ten’s lower back. He traced over the pattern.  
“I love you too,” he whispered back.  
Sunlight was still creeping into the bedroom window, but neither of them carried. Both needed an afternoon nap.

The afternoon slowly ticked by, both men wrapped up in one another, dreaming peacefully in Johnny’s bed, when Haechan appeared in the room, a smirk on his face, two pans in his hands.  
“WAKE UP!” he screamed, slamming the pans together, making the loudest noise the dorm had ever heard thus far.  
Ten screamed, shooting up out of bed.  
“What?!” he yelled, exasperated.  
“Taeyong told me to wake you two up!” Haechan said, walking out of the room without another word.  
Johnny groaned and pulled Ten back down on the pillows.  
“Dumb kid,” he mumbled, annoyed at his disrupted nap.  
“Let’s get up,” Ten said.  
Johnny whined, but complied with his boyfriend. He grabbed another pair of jeans from his closet, slipping into them when he turned around to watch Ten putting on his shoes.  
“We going somewhere?” he asked.  
“I want to go to the convenience store down the road. I’m out of face cream.”  
Johnny nodded, slipping his own shoes on and kissed Ten’s cheek.  
“Go ahead downstairs. I’ll meet you down there,” he said.  
When the door closed behind Ten, Johnny opened his dresser drawer.

The trip to the store was uneventful. But as they turned around and headed back, Johnny could feel himself sweating under his collar. He had to do it.  
The sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow on the horizon. It was perfect. But he was nervous.  
Still, he swallowed thickly and looked over at his boyfriend. He’d do it… now.  
“Hold on Ten,” he said, wringing his hands nervously.  
Ten gave him a confused look. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck.  
“How long have we been together?”  
“Um… Well… 5 years before debut. Then the week apart. Then… 2 and a half years,” Ten replied, still confused.  
“I have been in love with you since year number one. That has never wavered. Not even for a moment.”  
“I’ve been in love with you the whole time too.”  
Ten was so confused.  
“But I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.”  
Ten’s face fell, eyes welling with tears at the unexpected words.  
“What- I-” he stammered.  
Johnny shook his head and swallowed his own tears. But these were for a different reason.  
“I want to move to America with you.”  
“What? Why?”  
“So that it’s legal.”  
“Johnny I’m confused. FIrst, you want to break up. Then you want to move to America.”  
Ten had a tear trailing down his face. Johnny knew he had to do it now before he screwed this up forever.  
“What I’m trying to say is-”  
He rummaged into the pocket of his coat.  
“Ten-”  
He lowered himself to the ground and a gasp flew from Ten’s lips.  
“Will you marry me?”  
Tears fell from Johnny’s eyes now as he opened the small velvet box to reveal a small, silver band with a princess cut diamond.  
Ten’s hands covered his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
“Yes!”  
He jumped into Johnny’s arms, kissing the male passionately as Johnny slipped the ring on his finger and wrapping his arms around the smallers waist.

Plans change. For better or worse, no one’s plans stay the same. And Johnny has never been so happy to have his plans thrown on the floor and shattered.


	3. Red 40 (Mark x Lucas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has done something he deeply regrets. Lucas isn't the smartest cookie on his own. Will Mark be able to save Lucas from doing something stupid? Or will he be too late to save the friendly giant?

Feet ran across the speckled cement as fast as the connecting legs could manage. Breaths came out ragged as lungs burned from exertion. The world was fuzzy, so many colors flashing in mind's eye all at once, blurring together that an over-painted canvas.  
He couldn’t stop.   
Not even for a moment.  
Not event to catch his breath.  
Tattered shoes ripped and tore as they heat the cement, each strike shaking the sole lose from the fabric. But it didn’t matter. He’d run right out of his shoes if he had to.  
“Please… please,” the mantra kept playing in his head.  
He should have stopped to think of what would happen if his pleads were ignored.

A phone rang nearby. It followed him with every step he took, the ringing so close he could almost pinpoint exactly where is was coming from.   
It was only when it stopped ringing that he realized it was his own phone. In his own pocket.  
But that didn’t matter.  
All that mattered was… faster.  
He needed to move faster. Desperately.  
“Just hang on,” he whispered in his head.

His foot hit the ground again, but this time, the force sent the sole of his shoe flying off, like rubber on a fast speeding tire.  
As the sole caught under him, detaching itself from his shoe, he stumbled forward, gravity yanking him down onto the hot concrete, his knee breaking the fall, skidding to a halt, ripping the dark denim and springing blood from the skin.  
Red dripped onto the cement, leaving another blotch of color to the lifeless road. He didn’t have time to care that he was secreting color though.  
He had to keep moving.  
He ripped the shoes from his feet. He’d be faster only clad in his basic socks than with ripping shoes.  
He pushed off the concrete again, his feet burning; the socks providing little protection from the sun scorched cement.  
“Just keep moving! Ignore the burn!” he shouted   
He didn’t have too much longer. The familiar road coming into view.  
It brought so many memories back with it. So many good, but it only took one bad one to ruin the whole pot.

Flashback

“We need to break up,” he’d said to the tall man in front of him.  
He had been stupid. So, so stupid.  
“W-why?” the taller had asked, quite clearly upset and a little shocked.  
Mark couldn’t blame him. It was out of the blue. But… what would his mother say?  
“I don’t love you,” he’d said.  
Mark’s heart ripped in two as he watched the man who’d given him the world crumble.  
“I-I… I don’t understand…”  
Mark watched brown eyes fill with tears that still remained unshed as the bulky man tried to be strong. It was futile. They both knew that those tears would shed, one way or another.  
“Look. I wanted someone to play around with. Someone to show me what it was like to be with a guy. Now you have. It’s not for me. I’m sorry,” Mark said.  
The words pierced him. They weren’t true. None of them. But yet… he said them.  
The tears came now. Cascading down beautifully plump cheeks, some sticking to the skin, some rolling down his chin and then onto the floor.  
Mark watched one. It left the corner of his eyes and made its way down the side of his face, following the wet trail until it reached his chin. From there, is stuck, slowly dangling off the edge of the cleft as more moisture gathered around it. Gradually, it became larger until it was ready to burst. And then, it dropped, gravity taking over, pulling the droplet to the ground until it landed on the wooden floors with a soundless plop, spreading across the floor.  
He hadn’t meant it. He hadn’t meant any of the words he’d said. But… if his mother knew… how would she react?  
He couldn’t break her heart. Not like he had when he left her all alone in Canada.   
But her happiness meant… risking his own… and breaking the heart of the man he loved dearly.

End of Flashback

“Please! I need you! Please!” he cried in his head.  
One by one, his worst fears filled his mind, distracting him only slightly from running. Also making it near impossible to stop.

The familiar tangerine house came into view and Mark’s heart dropped in his stomach.   
He couldn’t think about himself though. This was about his ex-boyfriend. His love. His Lucas.  
He ran up to the door, cursing when he found it locked. Thankfully, he hadn’t given his key back.  
He ripped the keys from his pocket and picked through the ring until he found the right one. He jammed it into the lock and swung the door open.  
“LUCAS!” he yelled.  
The tall male was no where to be seen. Perhaps that was the most frightening. Where could he be that he couldn’t be seen and heard?  
“LUCAS!” he tried again.  
This time, he strained his ears as he waited. Listening for even the smallest sound. And he heard it.  
Upstairs. Maybe the bedroom. Maybe the bathroom. He didn’t know or care.  
“Lucas! Are you up here?” he yelled, throwing open the bedroom door.  
Nothing.  
He ran back out into the hallway and threw open the bathroom door.   
Again. Nothing.  
“Where are you?”   
“M-Mark…” the weak voice of his boyfriend called from… the closet.  
In a panic, Mark opened the linen closet and the tall make fell out, flopping onto the floor like a fish out of water.  
“Lucas! Please be ok! Where’s your epipen?”   
He rummaged around Lucas’ pockets and came up empty.   
“Shit.”  
He was about to get up to run through the house to frantically look for the medication, but a large hand gripped his wrist.  
Mark looked down. The beautiful plump lips he loved the have on his were turning blue now and short breaths rasped out of his mouth.  
“I love you,” he choked out, gripping Mark’s hand.  
Mark’s eyes welled up with tears. He knew it was coming. He was too late to stop it.  
“I love you too! I never stopped! Please don’t go!”  
Tears fell now, a few drops dripping onto Lucas’ face.  
“I’m sor-ry,” Lucas choked.  
His breaths were coming out more choked and harder to force through.  
“No Lucas! Don’t be sorry!”  
But it was too late.  
Life vanished from the beautiful chocolate eyes that never failed to make Mark turned to puddy and the grip on his hand loosened.  
“Lucas! Lucas!” Mark frantically shook the giant.  
“Wake up! I need you! I’m so sorry!” he cried, shaking his arm.  
Nothing happened. The other didn’t move. He remained lifeless on the floor.   
“LUCAS!” Mark screamed, hitting the others chest as if it would help.

~

“Mark!” a far off voice called.  
“Mark! Wake up!” who’s voice was it?  
His body shook unnaturally… like he was a ragdoll being shaken around by some giant girl who had purchased him as a play thing.  
“MARCUS LEE! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!”  
His ears rang with the sound of the bellowing voice right in them.  
His eyes snapped open, gasping for breath as he looked around frantically.  
‘What happened? Had he tried to kill himself after Lucas died? Had he been killed? How long had Lucas been dead? Why was it so dark?’  
“Geez. You’re one hard cookie to wake up.”  
That voice was so familiar. Tears filled Mark’s eyes again as he turned his head to the side to see Lucas lying next to him in bed.  
“L-Lucas?” he asked.  
Said male turned to look at him, squinting in the dull light in the room. But when he noticed the tears in Mark’s eyes, he snapped, gathering the smaller male to his chest, caging him in protectively.  
“Oh Markie. Was it the nightmare again?” he asked, putting two and two together.  
Mark had been having different variations of the same nightmare for weeks now. Lucas was beginning to get concerned.  
“Y-you didn’t get any of that red soda… did you?” he asked, voice quivering.  
“No baby. I promised I’d run everything by you first so I didn’t make the same mistake as last time.”  
“... How did you not think that a strawberry flavored sucker would have artficial strawberry juice and red40 in it?”  
Lucas rolled his eyes at his boyfriends accusation and held him closer, settling him on his chest gently.  
Mark played with the giants fingers for a while. Both far too gone from sleep now to think about it. But other thoughts plagued his mind.  
“I’m scared to tell my mother…”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m scared she won’t love me anymore if she knew I was gay… and had a boyfriend.”  
“Your mother will love you no matter what. All she wants is for you to be happy.” Lucas assured him.  
Mark sighed.  
“What if it breaks her heart?”  
“Then she’ll learn to cope and be ok eventually. Babe, it’s your life. Do what you want with it.”  
He knew Lucas was right. One of the few times the giant was right, but it still counted.   
He would just have to wait until morning. His mother wouldn’t be happy being called at this time.  
“Lucas?  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”


End file.
